The Vicious Killer from District 2
by designerkenz
Summary: Cato Hadley can't wait to volunteer for the 74th annual Hunger Games. But once he's paired with his true love Clove, he wonders if it was the best decision to volunteer. Mostly told in Cato's POV, until after his death. Rated T for violence, very mild language, and a little bit of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with a start. Today's the day. It's Reaping Day. And I am pumped. I am 18 this year, and my parents are letting me volunteer. I've been training for years, and I am one of the best in training. I have extreme confidence I'll win.

My name is Cato Hadley, from District 2. We are the masonry district. The Capitol absolutely loves us. We are the favorites in the Hunger Games we are forced to compete in every year, and we win almost every year. And this year will just add another Victor to the endless list of Victors from District 12.

The light shows it's around 11 o'clock. Oh crap. I have to get up and get ready. My little brother is excited too. He's 15, and he's just as strong as I am. But he's not allowed to volunteer, and if he does, I have to volunteer. Which is fine with me, I am already planning on volunteering no matter who it is. Besides, who doesn't want me to go? I'm known throughout the District, and everyone is sure I could win. I don't blame them, I'm pretty awesome.

I leave my unmade bed and walk to the bathroom and hop in the shower. I take a long shower, washing up carefully, so I look the best I possibly can. I'm going to be on TV, so might as well look nice. As I hop out, I wrap a towel around my waist, and walk back to my bedroom. My mom has laid out and outfit for me. Black pants and a gray shirt with my nice black shoes.

I get dressed in it, and it's 11:45 by the time I'm done. I don't care that I've taken forever, I can take my time all I want. My blonde hair is sticking in every direction, so I head back to the bathroom.

"Cato!" my mom yells from downstairs. I'm not able to fix my hair, which is fine with me. I'm going to be able to come back up here and fix my hair before leaving for the Reaping.

"Yes, mom!" I yell back down. What could the woman want? I'm busy here!

"Come eat!" Oh, food. Well I'll come down right now then.

"Be down in a few!" I was going to style my hair after eating, but I'll just do it right now, because chances are I'm going to forget and end up going to the Reaping with my hair sticking out everywhere, and I'll look stupid.

In the bathroom, I stick my blonde hair up with some gel, and put on a fierce face. I am Cato Hadley. Capitol favorite from District 2. I show no mercy. I start making faces and striking poses, admiring my muscles that I've spent years to build up. That's when my 11 year old little sister, Cailey, comes in.

She giggles as my face turns red. "Cato, what are you doing?" Well, it's not the first time she's caught me admiring my amazing self.

"Um... nothing." I laugh though, and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder. "Are you excited for you big bro to go compete in the Hunger Games?" I always do this to her, and she loves being thrown over her shoulder. All her little friends have crushes on me. I like the attention though, I mean, I can't help I'm so charming!

She screams with glee. "Yes! You're going to win, obviously!" I love her so much. My younger brother Michael, I don't like. He's quiet and arrogant. He's not that cool, and I am way better looking than him.

"Let's go get some food." I put her down. She smiles, and you can see where she is still missing teeth. My mom put her blonde hair into pig tails. She doesn't have a chance of being reaped, but she still looks nice, for when I go. And she better look nice for when they interview her after I make the top eight.

"I already ate! You were being a lazy head and sleeping late." Cailey pokes my arm. She always gets mad at me for sleeping in, because she likes me to come play early morning games with her. She's starting to train to compete in the Hunger Games one day, and she's starting to get okay with throwing knives.

"I deserve it, I think. Like, I'm going to the Hunger Games, and I'm going to win." Who cares if I'm being arrogant? My little sister doesn't judge. And she doesn't have much idea of what arrogance is. She thinks I'm one of the best people who have ever lived. I won't deny my awesomeness though.

Michael comes walking by me muttering. He's so weird. He's quite scrawny compared to me, but he has the same blonde hair. I hear him say, "Cato gets to go..." he's jealous of the fact that I get to volunteer and he doesn't. Well too bad for him! Besides, he wouldn't make it. He hasn't got the muscles I've spent years building up, and he doesn't train like I do. I think he still wants to compete in the Games and win to show me up. But that's not happening.

Downstairs, we have a huge meal. Sandwiches, fruit, and some fried potatoes. Oh how I love Reaping day! Especially this particular reaping day. I sit down, and start eating. My mom starts talking about how proud she is of me. And I listen, even though she tells me every day how proud she is of me. Hey, I like the attention.

"Oh Cato! You're going to win and make us rich! It will be a great life. You're huge, great with weapons, and especially hand to hand combat. No doubt you'll win, unless the Capitol kills you. But they'll love you, so they won't." my mom beams with pride at the fact that I, Cato Hadley, am her son. And the Capitol will love me. I'm from District 2, they love us!

"Thank you mom. Thanks for the encouragement!" I wolf down my food after I say that, and the next time I look at the clock around 1. But that's after practicing with Cailey a little bit. I always train with her every day, and she looks forward to it. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, and go train with Cailey a little bit more, okay?"

"Sounds good Cato." My mom says with a smile. She takes my plate and puts it in the sink as I rise, and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I love my mom, she's pretty cool. She's young too, so she still remembers what it's like to be a teenager. My friends love her because she's easy going.

"Cato!" It's Cailey. "Are you going to kill people?" Well duh.

I smile. But then I see her face. She looks worried, that killing people maybe isn't the best thing. So I say what's best for her. "Maybe, but when the time comes, I might have to. You do want me to come home, don't you? And how can I do that without killing at least one person?"

She doesn't smile, but droops her shoulders. "When you win, I don't want you to be changed." Then she walks away to her room. What does that mean?

Who cares what she thinks about it? You can't win the Games if you don't kill a few people. But I plan on killing as many as possible, I just didn't want to tell my little sister that. Michael knows for a fact that I will kill anyone, even my district partner, to win. That might depend. If it's one of my friends, I'll just abandon her and let someone else get her. If it's someone I hate, I'll kill them at first chance.

But if it's Clove...

Clove is my best friend. We grew up together. She was always there for me, and she still is. She's 16, though, but I've kind of fallen in love with her. I think she feels the same way. Cailey swears she does based on the way she's seen her looking at me. I don't see it, but I hope so. When I win, she'll definitely love me, and we can get married. But honestly, I know she probably loves me. I love her. And we have kissed once, and it was one of the best days of my life.

It was a Saturday afternoon, I had been training all day. I was sitting outside of the gymnasium where we trained. Everyone had left to go hang out in the square. But I was waiting for Clove. We were going to go hang out, and she had to wait a couple of minutes. Then, she walked out, smiling. I asked her why she was so happy, and she said that she made all of the knives into the heart of all the dummies today, and was promoted to expert level. I was so happy for her. She sat down on the step next to me. I don't know what she was talking about, I was just staring at her lips. I wanted to kiss them so bad. They were just waiting for me. So I went in and kissed her. She stopped talking, closed her eyes. After a few seconds, I let go. Her face was shocked, but I knew she had liked it. She kissed me again, and wrapped her arms around my neck as I put my hands on her waist. It was magical, and I felt a spark. Once she stopped kissing me, she walked away, her face red, without saying a word. That's when I knew I was in love.

But these Games aren't about romance, it's about killing people to win, no matter how much it changes you. You just have to get out of there alive. And I intend on getting out of that arena alive, no matter what it takes. It will be a tough couple of weeks in the arena, but I will make it.

I go and brush my teeth, then go to my room and sit on my unmade bed. There's a picture of Clove on my nightstand. I hold it in my hands and look at it. Crying is what would make me feel better, but I don't cry. Clove will be here at home, safe and sound, for when I get back.

I remember that I was going to help Cailey train, so I walk outside and help her throw knives for a little bit. Somehow, even though I know I'm coming home, I have the feeling this will be the last time I'm training her. So I teach her how to use my signature weapon, the sword. She has fun swinging around a fake sword until my mom calls for us. I smile, knowing how happy she is she has me to teach her.

After training her a little more, my mother calls me. "Cato! Time to go!"

It's time.

I head inside to the front room with Cailey, where my mom, dad, and Cailey are waiting. "Let's go!" I exclaim, actually really excited.

"Why so eager?" Michael asks, as if he doesn't know. What a little idiot. Oh wait, he's just probably trying to get on my nerves.

"Like you don't know, stupid," I say. Michael hangs his head and looks at the ground after I say that, and Cailey looks at me, a little disappointed. Whatever, she can think what she wants, but Michael did kind of deserve it.

My mom and dad say nothing, but they love me the most anyway, so I get away with things. Besides Cailey. Everyone loves Cailey. Who wouldn't love her? She's the most adorable sweetest thing ever, and she's great at making someone feel guilty.

The five of us walk to the Town Square, where all of the 12-18 year olds in the district are gathering for the Reaping. Michael and I stand in line to get our finger pricked. It doesn't hurt much, but it stings. Oh well, I'll have more pain to endure in the arena.

At the town square, all the 12 year olds go to the back, and the oldest go to the front. I'm in the front, and put on a look of confidence. I spot Clove standing on the girls' side, and she flashes me a smirk.

I smirk back, and mouth, "Volunteering." She understands and nods.

The bell strikes 2 o'clock, signaling the time for the Reaping. Our escort, Aurelia and whatever her last name is, is sitting on the stage, along with the two mentors, Brutus and Enobaria. The mayor, a muscular man with blonde hair, walks onto the stage. He gives a speech, and does the usual. Talk about the dark days, blah blah blah. I'm not even listening, I'm just looking at Clove, while she looks at me.

I really don't care, I just want this Reaping to get on with so the Hunger Games can get here faster. Finally, after all the boring stuff, Aurelia walks to the bowls holding the slips of paper.

"Ladies first!" she says.

She pulls out a slip of paper. "Clove Greenleaf!"

What? Clove? No! It can't be Clove! Clove, my love. My girl. But I still have to volunteer. Or maybe I won't, Clove can win anyway. She's a good fighter. The best knife thrower in District 2. She'll win. And I will cheer her on!

Clove walks up to the stage and looks at me. She looks like she's going to cry. I nod at her, and mouth, "You can win." Since we are so close, she gets it. She smirks, and walks up to the stage confidently. Based on her reaction, she knows I'm not going to volunteer, no matter who it is.

"Well, here we are! Clove Greenleaf!" Aurelia claps, as do the rest of the audience. I smile and give her a thumbs up. Clove smirks.

Aurelia asks for volunteers, but no one does. They all know Clove, she wouldn't let anyone.

"Now for the boys." Aurelia walks over to the bowl, and draws out a slip of paper. She walks back to the podium. "Michael Hadley."

Michael? Oh god! I have to volunteer. I'll be shunned. Not volunteering for my own brother when I'm one of the most promising candidates in the whole Hunger Games will definitely get me shunned. Clove looks at me again, the face she makes, she knows I'm going to volunteer. Michael looks at me with a face that says, "Please volunteer."

Aurelia asks for tributes, and I know this is what I have to do. I have to volunteer.

I look back and see Cailey and my mother. My mother waves her arm, as to tell me to volunteer. Cailey gives me her adorable puppy dog eyes, and I know I have to volunteer. I sigh.

As Michael is about to walk up to the stage, I lunge forward. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I get a huge round of applause as I'm escorted to the stage. I try to look proud, but on the inside I'm dying. Clove just looks at me with a really sad face, and tries to be strong. But I know she's upset I volunteered, because she wanted to win and come home to me. Now only one of us can win. At least I already told her I loved her.

"What is your name?" Aurelia asks me.

"Cato Hadley."

"That's your brother for sure! How nice to volunteer for him!" Aurelia looks excited. I would be, if the female tribute was anyone but Clove. "Such an honor!"

"Here we are! The tributes from District 2! Clove Greenleaf and Cato Hadley!" Aurelia announces as everyone applauds. I put on my game face, trying to look fierce, and that I show no mercy.

Then we are escorted into the Justice Building, where we will be able to say our final good byes to our families.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm lead up to a room in the Justice Building with a couple of chairs in it, a piano, a small table, and not much else. I sit down, because I realize I'm going into the Hunger Games with Clove. With Clove? I can't go with Clove! I love her! I can't go with her, she's my life, except for Cailey. I thought what would happen is that I would win, and go back to Clove. Now, my survival means her death.

My family enters, and they all give me a hug. Well, not Michael, he just kind of stands nonchalantly against the piano. Cailey holds out her arms for a hug. I pick her up and hold her in my arm, and she starts crying over my shoulder. Normally I'd ask why she's crying, but I know why she's crying. She's probably one of the only people who knew I love Clove. Everyone knows we're friends that grew up together, but we never act like we're in love around people. She told me she knew after she saw how we looked at each other.

Both my mom and dad aren't crying though, but they do look sad. At least they know Clove is my best friend. "Cato, I am so sorry. Maybe if you're lucky someone else will get her and you don't. I don't want it to come down to the two of you." She strokes my hair, and I hug her. I feel secure in her arms, even though she's shorter than and not as strong as me. I want to cry, but I know I have to stay strong for Cailey, who is sniffling and sitting on a chair.

"Cato, I wish I could understand what you're going through. But I can't. I was never reaped for the Hunger Games, too selfish to volunteer. But the way you volunteered even though it was Clove, for your brother, was the absolutely bravest thing I've ever seen you do. And I respect you for it," my dad explains, patting me on the back.

I look over at Michael, who looks like he just wants to leave. He hasn't said a word to me, and I just saved his freaking life! Who does he think he is? I hate him so much. This is his fault. I could have just let Clove go and win with some other guy if he wasn't reaped. But he was reaped. IT'S HIS FAULT!

All of a sudden, I grab Michael, and lift him up into the air. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MICHAEL! IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO VOLUNTEER AND HAVE TO GO INTO THE GAMES WITH MY TRUE LOVE! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST GONE AND SUCKED IT UP LIKE YOU WANTED TO! I THOUGHT YOU WISHED MOM AND DAD WOULD LET YOU GO INTO THE GAMES!" I'm out of control, screaming at Michael, who looks bewildered. Cailey starts crying. Mom and Dad yell at me to stop, but I can't I'm going into the arena with my true love all because of this thing known as my brother.

"CATO STOP!" Cailey screams, tears pouring down her cheeks. I look at her, she's begging me to give Michael mercy. If it was anyone besides Cailey, I would have been like, _not today._

I look at Michael, whose eyes beg for mercy. I put him down, but I don't stop the look of anger on my face. He knows I'm mad at him. And it's not just because I had to volunteer with Clove, it's also because he was being hypocritical. He wanted to go into the Games so bad, and he had the chance. But he made me volunteer because he was scared. What a little wimp. Also, he didn't even seem thankful, just relieved that I was going to be gone. Oh he'll think differently once I win and bring back loads of money and pride for our family.

"Wait, Cato, you love Clove?" Michael asks once I put him down. Oops, did I say that. I didn't mean to! I never wanted them to know!

My face starts heating up, meaning that I'm red from embarrassment. Michael's right, and Mom and Dad know it. Cailey already knew, but the fact that I said it out loud kind of startled her I think.

"Well…I…it's just…she's…what….no….yes….maybe…?" Is all I can manage to stammer out as my whole family looks at me.

"He does, Cato does love Clove. I've seen the way he looks at her, the way he smiles in her presence, the way his face gets red when she smiles back. They're in love, and he didn't want to tell you until he knew it was official. Cato just wanted to win the Hunger Games, and go home to Clove and get married, simple as that. But once Clove was chosen, I think he just wanted to stay here and let her win, because he knows she can win!" Cailey explains as her eyes get all glassy from tears.

"Cato, I didn't know you loved Clove. And now we're making you go into Games against her, where your survival will mean her death," my mom says. Like I didn't know that already. But I don't say anything, I just stand there awkwardly as I start to cry.

"Cato, I know this is a tough situation. But if you really love her, you could die with her together. The two of you could die together and get married in the afterlife," my dad suggests. He looks at me, and knows that it's not an option. Maybe there's a way to get both of us out...no there isn't, I know it!

"Well I'm out. I can't stand to watch this anymore. See you in a few weeks Cato," Michael says, without even looking at me. "I love you big bro," I hear him whisper as he walks out, and sounds like he wants to cry.

Wait, he actually loves me? I don't think I was supposed to hear that, and I think I was the only one who did hear it. Cailey, maybe. But she's not listening, just hugging my mom and crying over me leaving, because there's no way I'm going to let Clove die.

"Please leave. I can't look at you all anymore," I finally say. "I love you."

"Cato, honey, you sure?" my mom asks, stroking my hair. I pull her into a huge hug.

"Yes, I'm sure. Dad, take care of them," I tell to my dad.

"I love you son," my dad says as I take him into a huge hug.

"I love you Cato Hadley, my pride and joy," my mom says to me as I hug her again.

They start walking out, but I stop my father and whisper into his ear, "Keep training Cailey, I might not be back to continue training her. Or get one of my friends to do it, okay?" he nods in response, and leaves, closing the door behind him and my mom.

Cailey is still sitting there. I don't want her to leave, I want her to stay with me. My little sister, whom I love more than anyone in the world, besides maybe Clove. She's almost like my pride and joy. She's a great person to have lived on this Earth, and I can't believe I'm leaving her. I'll never see her grow up, never see her volunteer one day. I pick her up, and we both start to cry.

"Cato, you didn't have to. But I knew you'd be shunned in District 2 if you didn't. The boy who didn't volunteer for his younger brother, even though he could win. I'm sorry you have to go through this. I never wanted you to have to go through this," Cailey says, crying into my shoulder.

"Cailey, I know, I know…it's just…Clove is my life now, besides you. I would do anything for her, except give you up. I don't want to leave you, but I might not come home…" I feel the hot tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Cato, just try to win. And if you really do love Clove, as dad said, and she really loves you, maybe you guys can die together…" Cailey says. She sounds like I'm going to hurt her for saying that.

"I'll try my best to win. Maybe there's a way Clove and I could both go home…but I'm not sure…"

"I love you so much Cato Hadley, the best older brother that ever lived. You are my inspiration, and I have so much respect for you. I admire your confidence, determination, and bravery. I'm sorry…" Cailey says. The big words sound weird out of her mouth, and it makes me wonder if Cailey knows more about the world than anyone gives her credit for.

"Thank you Cailey, that means a lot. I love you," I say, hugging her.

"Just try to win," she says. "Good bye older brother," she says, walking out.

"Good bye," I say as she closes the door behind her.

Wait did I just let Cailey leave? I let her leave! No one else will come to visit me. I have friends, but I have been kind of a jerk to them lately. They'll be glad to see me go. Someone knocks on the door.

I open it, and I poke my head out. I see a lot of the girls who have wanted to go out with me over the years. A couple I remember going out with, but most of them I turned down. "Cato!" they all exclaim at once.

"Go away!" I yell, slamming the door. I hear crying on the other side of the door once I slam it, and I hear Peacekeepers yelling at the girls to leave. I appreciate him for doing that.

One more person walks in without my consent. It's Clove's mom. She pulls me into a hug. I know these arms, the arms that have acted like my mom's when my mom couldn't comfort me. "Cato. I'm sorry."

She must have just said good bye to Clove. My parents probably went to say good bye to Clove. Our parent's know each other, and my parents love Clove like a daughter, as Clove's mom loves me like a son. Clove's dad doesn't like me, though.

"I know. But there's nothing you can do about it. And I'm going into the Games with Clove, my best friend. I can't do this. And she's your daughter, there's no way I'll be able to hurt her," I say.

"I wish I could think of something to say. I could say, let someone else kill her. But this is my daughter we're talking about here. But I do love you like a son Cato. The son I never had. It's been enjoyable getting to help raise you, and watch you grow up." She kisses my forehead and holds my hand.

"I'll get Clove home to you. That is my dying wish, for her to go home," I say.

"If she can't win, do all you freaking can to get home Cato. Do all you can. Both you and Clove have great chances of winning, I'm sure of it." I appreciate the encouragement she's giving me, it makes me feel important. She's trusting me with the life of her daughter, here.

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Stay strong, Cato." Clove's mom starts walking out. She opens the door.

"I love you," I say as she closes the door, and I see her smile.

Now there's no one else to see me. But someone knocks on the door. Who could it possibly be? My friends, as I said, don't want to see me. I did brag a lot about volunteering and winning. I banished those girls away. I've already seen my family. Clove would see me, but she's the other tribute. I open the door slowly. It's Cailey again. Cailey? Before I can say anything, she runs into my arms. "Hold me Cato, until I'm forced to leave. Please Cato, please," she says, crying.

"Okay." I hold her, keep her sitting in my lap. Neither of us say anything, we just sit there, arms around each other as we sit in silence. There's nothing to say. "I love you," I whisper into her ear.

"Same here, big brother," she says, snuggling into me. I enjoy every moment of this, because I have the feeling that this will be my last moments with my little sister.

After a long time of this, a Peacekeeper comes in. "It's time to go!" he says, grabbing Cailey and walking her out.

"NO! CATO! NO! TRY TO WIN!" she exclaims, crying.

I don't say anything. I'm not going to try to win, I'm going to get Clove home. And I will die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I finally got around to updating this one. Sorry for leaving any of you all hanging. I hope you like this, this story doesn't seem as popular as my Peeta's POV of the Hunger Games. You should all check out my Peeta POV of the Hunger Games, just click on my username under the title and look at my published stories. **

Now it was time to get on the train to the Capitol. I was escorted out of the room and out of the Justice Building into a car with Clove. Aurelia sat in the middle of us. She started telling us all the amazing things we're going to see, but all I heard was "all the food you can eat", before tuning her out and looking at Clove. Clove was staring out the window, and I don't think she realized I was looking at her. I think she was just trying to tune out Aurelia.

The car ride was pretty cool, I don't get to ride in cars all the time. One of my old friend's dad had one and his dad used to take us in it if we behaved ourselves. But we walk a lot in District 2. I have a bike that I ride everywhere though.

We finally arrived at the train station, and once we got out of the car people started taking pictures of us. Finally Clove looked at me and smirked. We started posing for pictures, smiling and waving at the camera. We want people to like us. Then we started looking fierce, to let people know we don't mess around. Aurelia clapped her hands. "Good job my tributes!" I nodded and tried to smile, but it didn't turn out right, because Clove gave me some sort of weird look.

The train was long and a sleek silver. I wonder what it feels like, riding on it. I'm about to find out, I guess. As we walk on, Clove and I wave to all the reporters, who are still taking pictures of us. Maybe I will kind of like this. Once we get on, the doors close behind us and the train starts moving immediately. It's jarring at first, but then it moves smoothly.

Everywhere, there's highly breakable items. Glass plates, breakable vases, fragile classes. I try not to touch anything, but I can't help but slide my hand across the fabric of the chairs. It's plush and soft.

Aurelia leads us through another train car, then to our own private rooms, that contain a bedroom, dressing area, and private bathroom. It's amazing. Both Clove and I's rooms look the exact same, except mine is more blue and hers is more green.

"Okay, be ready for supper in an hour, where you will meet your mentors Brutus and Enobaria," Aurelia says with a smile. She then walks away to another car, doing who knows what.

Brutus and Enobaria. I've actually met them before, they come to training every so often to help us all train. Brutus is tough, his muscles are huge. Enobaria won the games by ripping people's throats out with her teeth, so her teeth are filed down to a point.

Clove looks at me. "Want to hang out a little bit? I'll get changed and I'll come to your room when I'm done," she says with a smirk.

"Sounds good," I say, smirking. I enter my room, and decide to get dressed immediately. I put on some black pants and a red shirt. The red makes me think of blood, which I think is appropriate for the upcoming Hunger Games. On a rack on the wall, there's many pairs of shoes. I just grab some black ones and slip those on.

I decide to check out the room a little bit. I go into the bathroom, and the shower is huge and has a wall covered with all sorts of buttons and switches. Maybe I'll experiment with that tonight. With Clove, possibly. No, that won't happen, but maybe. I mean, when in Rome, right?

Clove comes walking in wearing a short dress and sandals, and she looks gorgeous. "Hi Cato," she says smiling shyly.

"You look gorgeous," I say. I take her hand and lead her to my bed, and motion for her to sit down. "Please sit down."

Clove blushes from the compliment, and how I'm treating her so nicely. "Thanks. You look great too." I smile, and she sits down. I sit down next to her.

"This is going to be a fun week. I'll be in an apartment with you the whole time. Chances are, one of our rooms won't be in much use," I say, winking. Clove gets it and giggles. Wait, she giggled? Clove _never _giggles. Now I'm a little scared. "Are you on drugs or something?" I ask.

Clove giggles again. "No, you're just so weird," she says touching my chest. I am weird, I will say that.

"Do you like a weirdo?"

"Depends, are you psychotic?"

"No. At least, I don't think I am."

"Good."

"Maybe a little."

"I don't care. Now kiss me."

I grab Clove's face and kiss her. She puts her arms up the back of my shirt, obviously feeling my amazing muscles. I put my hands on her waist and lightly tickle her. I see her kick her shoes off and put her feet up on my bed. Does she want it? I'm not sure. Before I know it, she smirks and slides my shirt over my head and stares at my bare chest.

I smirk. "You like what you see?"

"Oh yes." She kisses me more and I resist the temptation to unzip her dress as I put my hands on her back. I won't do it unless she wants it.

"Can I?" I say, fingering the zipper.

"Go ahead. Why not, we won't be able to be together after these Games." She smirks and as I'm about to unzip her dress, there's a knock on my door.

"Time for dinner! I know you both are in there," Aurelia says. I would be embarrassed, but I'm not. Clove is going to be in my room a lot. We are going to spend as much time together as possible. "Hurry up!"

I sigh. "Let's continues this after dinner," I say. I stand up and put my shirt back on. Clove puts her shoes back on and looks sad.

"Way to ruin the moment, calling us for dinner," she mutters to herself, and I know she's talking about Aurelia. "Meet me after dinner," she says with a wink.

We both walk out, and the door closes behind me. I can't believe Aurelia had to ruin the moment! We were about to, you know, and she knocks on the door and calls us out to dinner! Clove is thinking the same thing, I know it.

Waiting for us in the dining car are Aurelia, Brutus and Enobaria.

"So you two are out tributes of District 2? I recognize you. Great potential, both of you," Brutus says, shaking both of our hands. "I'm Brutus.

"Cato," I say.

"I'm Clove," Clove says.

"It's great to have such great tributes to represent our District. I know you will not be a disappointment," Enobaria says. "I'm Enobaria, as you know." I see her sharp teeth as she talks. I wonder what it's like to have those kind of teeth. Probably weird.

"Well now that we're all acquainted, why don't we eat some dinner?" Brutus says, and Clove and I sit down.


End file.
